The present invention relates to a die bonder and a boding method and particularly, to a die bonder and a bonding method capable of surely mounting dies and thus, being highly reliable.
Steps for mounting dies (semiconductor chips) (hereafter referred to simply as dies) on works such as wiring substrates, lead frames and the like to assemble electronic components include as parts thereof a step of splitting dies from a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to simply as wafer), a step of picking up a split die from the wafer, and a bonding step of mounting the picked-up die on a work or laminating the picked-up die on an already bonded die.
As methods for performing the bonding step, there is a method of mounting a die picked up from a wafer on an intermediate stage and again picking up the die by a bonding head from the intermediate stage to bond the die on a work conveyed to come (for example, JP2009-246285 A)
Further, it may be the case that at a die supply unit for holding a wafer, dies have adhesive material called die attach film put on back surfaces thereof.